DooWop Wed Widing Hood
by 1233kiba1233
Summary: ikarishipping, advanceshipping There is a school play and its a musical to! It's Doo-Wop Wed Widing Hood, which is a real play in life.
1. Only the beginning

The blue haired girl spun around in her red poodle skirt, with a red cape flowing behind her.

"I can't believe I got the lead role in Doo-Wop Wed Widing Hood!" She exclaimed. "I, Dawn as Little Red Riding Hood! The lead role!"

"Yeah yeah." said Dawn's friend May. The brunette took a good look at herself in the mirror that stood in the dressing room. "I can't believe I'm Medium Purple Riding Hood. Your sister in the play." said May.

"Musical." corrected Dawn.

"Big whoop!" said May. "Same thing."

"Your just mad cause you didn't get the lead role." said Dawn.

"So not true." said May folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes it is." said Dawn.

"Hmph." said May.

"Let's see who got the role for the princes." said Dawn. The two girls strolled over to bulletin board to find out who got the part.

"Paul is Prince Frank!" said May.

"Ash is Prince Jason!" said Dawn. The two girls looked at each other.

"I-I have to kiss Ash?" said May. A small blush crept upon her face. Dawn's face was completely red.

"I have to kiss Paul!" she squealed. May looked at her.

"You know that you are taking this crush _WAY_ to far. I mean how long has it been? Since fifth grade? And we're junior in high school!" said May. Dawn stuck her tongue out.

"Well at least I'm not shy, just to admit that I like someone." said Dawn. "I know that you like Ash May. It's _SO_ obvious."

"Speaking of Paul and Ash, here they come!" said May turning Dawn around. Dawn stared at Paul as he walked towards her.

"Paul looks so amazing hot in his prince outfit." whispered Dawn.

"Oh shut it." said May.

"Hey Dawn." said Paul coldly. As he finally reached her.

"Hi Paul." said Dawn giving Paul a big smile.

"Listen I heard that your part in the play-"

"Musical."

"Uh musical? Right anyway, since your Little Red Riding Hood, and I'm Prince Frank, I thought maybe you would wanna go practice lines together." said Paul.

"Umm sure." said Dawn. The two walked away rehearsing.

--

"Alright let's start from the top!" said the director, as she flipped to the front page of the script. "ACTION!" All of the cast and crew came out in their costumes, The girls stood at one side of the stage while the boys stood on the other.

Girls: Come on everybody gonna party tonight.

Guys: Hold on tight baby, gonna go for a ride.

All: You'll scream and wail it's a 1950's rock n' roll fairytale!

Girls: _(speak) _Cool Daddy-O!

Guys: Doo-Wop Wed Widing Hood.

Girls: Everybody sing it!

Guys: Doo-Wop Wed Widing Hood.

Girls: Everybody shout it!

Guys: Doo-Wop Wed Widing Hood.

All: What's the word from the bird?

A red cape, a basket, a tisket, a tasket.

Good golly, miss molly, she's one cool dolly!

Getting her kicks today!

She's on her way!!!

"CUT!" said the director. "Guys your suppose to go to the left side of the stage! Not the right!" The director slapped herself on the head. "BREAK!"

--

"Oh dear gosh." said Dawn as everyone gathered into the dressing.

"Could the director scream any louder?" asked May.

"I'm afraid not." said Ash, as he came over in his Prince Jason. He stopped and looked at May.

"Hey Ash." said May quietly fixing her shoe laces. She looked up at Ash.

"I thought you did good at practice today May." said Ash blushing.

"Oh thanks." said May. "You too!" Dawn took noticed of this.

--

The next day at lunch the six familiar friends all sat by each at one big round table.

"So how's the musical business going?" asked the green haired boy.

"It's wonderful Drew!" said Ash sarcastic. "The director yells like there's no tomorrow!"

"Yup." said Dawn. "It's true."

"I think I still got a headache from her." said Paul.

"So." as the sixth friend says. "I heard that there are kissing scenes?"

"Brock." said Dawn. "Will you please stop?" May's, Ash's, Paul's, and Dawn's faces were now burning red. Paul stood up from chair hiding his face.

"Excuse me for a moment, I have to go use the restroom." he said. Ash stood up a second later.

"I think I'll go with him." said Ash as he excused himself. The two boys walked to the boy's bathroom. When they reached inside of it, they quickly ran over to the sink. They splashed cold water on their faces.

"Hey Paul?" asked Ash, as he dried his face.

"What?" asked Paul.

"Do you like Dawn?" Paul arched an eyebrow and stared at Ash.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he said. "Why would you ask such a question."

"Just thinking." said Ash.

"Well it's not like I like May and I'm to afraid to tell her." said Paul looking at Ash. Ash's face turned back to red.

"You're even blushing." said Paul. "So you do like her!"

"What? I have know clue what your talking about." said Ash as he pulled down his hat and began to walk off to the door. Paul grabbed him by hoodie.

"Ash, you know you have to kiss her." said Paul. Ash sighed. Paul let go.

"You right, but but but-"

"But what!"

"I think it would be wrong." said Ash.

"Wrong?" asked Paul.

"I mean I do like her but I just think it would be wrong to kiss her, unless I tell her how I feel." said Ash. Paul stood there.

"Just kiss the girl!" said Paul. "She likes you. It's so easy to tell. If you wanna tell her then just go up and kiss her." Ash turned and looked at Paul. "What?"

"I just never thought that those words would be coming out of your mouth Paul." said Ash. Paul began to walk off towards the door.

"Yeah what ever." he muttered.

"Or is it because you like Dawn?" asked Ash. Paul froze in his tracks. Ash had him where he wanted him to be.

"Your lying." said Paul. He began to walk very slowly.

"I heard she was going to ask out that one popular. Connor Hollows." Paul froze. "Yeah, to that one dance that's after the play."

"You're lying!" Paul barked.

"Just admit Paul." said Ash. "You like her. You like Dawn." Paul stood there like a frozen statue. He didn't know what to do.

"Fine I admit it." He said and walked off. Ash grinned.

--

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm been writing some of A visit to remember, but I'm not sure when I'll post it.

And yes this a real play. Doo-Wop Wed Widing Hood is a real play. I'm in it. Except I'm not sure if I got some of the singing parts right XD Oh well!


	2. Boys Boys!

When Ash came back to his table, he saw Paul sitting there looking grimly. Everyone else was talking. Ash sat back down on his chair.

"Hey Ash?" May asked. Ash turned.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I um was wondering if maybe you would like to……maybe practice lines together tonight. At my house?" asked May. Ash looked at her blankly.

"I uhhh-" stuttered Ash.

"He would love to." finished Drew.

"Would you Ash?" the brunette asked. The raven haired boy shook his head. "Great! Meet me outside after school. K?"

"Yeah sure." said Ash. After a little more talking the bell had finally rung. As everyone separated to their own classrooms. As Dawn, Drew, and Brock headed off to science. May, Ash, and Paul headed off to health class. The students of Sommertun School sat down in their seats. As Mr. Helfer the health class teacher began to tell a lecture, May and Ash were busy talking to each other in the back of the class.

"So?" asked May.

"So what?" asked Ash.

"Does Paul like Dawn or not!" May said. "I mean it's kinda obvious."

"Well." said Ash. "Does Dawn like Paul?" May nodded her head.

"Duh, since fifth grade." said May.

"Well then." said Ash. "Paul has liked Dawn since fourth grade, and he just admit it today."

"Wow that's crazy." said May. "They can't just bundle up their feelings. They have to tell each other how they feel, it's really important. I think everyone should do that."

"Umm y-yeah." said Ash as he took his pencil and began to play with it.

"Ash are you ok?" asked May. Ash shook his head.

"I can't do this anymore!" said Ash. "I have to tell you or else I can't kiss you in the play!"

"Excuse, May, and Ash, Is there a problem?" asked Mr. Helfer.

"Umn no sir!" said May.

"Very well then." said Mr. Helfer.

"That was close." said Ash.

"You bet it." said May.

--

The bell had rung signaling for all of the students to go off to next class. May and Ash reached there lockers. Ash was happy that May's locker was only two lockers down, there friends Julia and Alex were between them. As May grabbed her English textbook she closed her locker door. She strolled over to Ash.

"Ash?" asked May.

"Hmm?" Ash closed his locker shut. "Yeah May?"

"Didn't you want to tell me something?" asked May. Ash grew to a bright red.

"I umm." he stumbled his words.

"What is it Ash?" asked May. Ash put his arms on his sides.

"I umm-I forgot!" he said. May put a hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Ash you know you can tell me anything." said May. Ash looked at her.

"Your right." he said. He looked around, he looked down the hallway,

and then up the hallway, there were only a couple of people. Ash grabbed May's shoulders. '_"She likes you. It's so easy to tell. If you wanna tell her then just go up and kiss her." _' Ash remembered.

"May." he took a big deep breath.

"Ash-" May was cut off as Ash pulled May in and kissed her. It was the best moment of their life. Ash backed away.

"Sorry." he said. May walked up to Ash. "It was stupid. Ash looked away.

"No it wasn't." said May. She put her hand on Ash's cheek, moving him to face her. May leaned in and kissed Ash. May giggled softly.

"I uhhhh-" May put her finger on Ash's mouth.

"Shush." she said. "Just kiss me." May giggled. Ash took her by the waist and pulled her in. As they were about to kiss- RING the bell rang, kids piled in and out, opening and slamming lockers.

"I guess I'll see you in class then." said Ash letting go.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you around boyfriend." said May as she gave Ash a small peck on the cheek. Ash watched May walk down the hallway to class.

'_Boyfriend_' thought Ash. He walked off with a big smile plastered on his face.

--

"Ok peoples!" said the director. "In places! I need Dawn, May and Julia on the stage to sing their song."

"Ready Dawn?" asked Julia, the short blonde haired girl said.

"Yeah sure." said Dawn.

"Dawn, listen I know we came off to a bad start two years ago." said Julia. "But I just wanna be friends." Dawn crossed her arms.

"Yeah right." said Dawn.

"Oh come on!" the girl pushed up her glasses. "Lets go Little Red!"

"Coming Big Green!" said Dawn. The three girls walked on stage ready to practice there song. The music began to play.

Little Red: (speaks) Well if you ask me Franks the cutest and he's the only one who is not stuck up.

All: (sings) Boys boys! You can't live with them!

Boys boys! You can't live without them!

Boys Boys! They like to poke fun!

But I'm still gonna get me one.

Medium Purple: I want a boy who is brilliant and bright!

Big Green: I want a boy who is strong!

Little Red: I want a boy who is tender and kind,

who would serenade all night long!

All: Boys boys! You can't live with them!

Boys boys! You can't live without them!

Dumb and flaky as a hamburger bun!

But I'm still gonna get me one!

Big Green: I want a boy who 's got muscles galore!

Medium Purple: I want a boy with a brain!

Little Red: I want a boy who caresses my hand while we walk down lovers lane!

All: Boys boys! You can't live with them!

Boys boys! You can't live without them!

Crude and Classy as Attila the Hun!

But I'm still gonna get me one!

Big Green: I want the biceps A fine work of art!

Medium Purple: Who cares about biceps? He's got to be smart!

Little Red: Stop all the chatter! His looks shouldn't matter. Long as he's got heart!

All: Till death do us part!

Boys boys! You can't live with them!

Boys boys! You can't live without them!

Boys are nasty, we should be on the run!

But I'm still gonna get me one!

Someday I'm gonna get me one!

Boys boys made to annoy!

Boys boy like a wind up toy!

Someday I'm gonna get me

really gonna get me

Someday I'm gonna get me!

I think

--

"Ok! Good! Now get off the stage." called out the director. The three girls walked off stage.

"I think you did great Dawn!" said Julia.

"Really? Thanks!" said Dawn. Julia stood there facing Dawn.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" asked Dawn as she looked into the mirror.

"Aren't you going to say something nice?" asked Julia.

"Umm no." said Dawn.

"What?" asked Julia putting her hands her hips.

"No." said Dawn.

"Whatever! Who cares about you." said Julia. "Oh and just to tell you Dawn."

"Yes what it is Julia?" asked Dawn.

"Stay away from Paul, cause he's mine." said Julia. And with that she left the dressing room. Dawn stood there.

"Dawn just forget her." said Dawn.

"Forget who?" Dawn turned around to face the doorway. Paul stood there leaning against the door post.

"Oh no one." said Dawn. "Just that mean Julia."

"Aww I see." said Paul. He walked into the dressing room.

"Yeah." said Dawn turning back to the mirror.

"Hey Dawn?" asked Paul.

"Yes?" asked Dawn.

"I was just thinking and um you know about th-"

"Come on lovebirds, we got a show to practice!" said May as she stood in the doorway standing there, arms folded.

"Coming!" they both said.

--

All of these songs take up a lot of space on these chapters! I couldn't help it! I had to make May and Ash gf and bf right now. So then it would work out with rest of the story. No one knows yet. I had to add me in there, cause I thought it would be funny, because I have the role as Big Green Riding Hood in the play. So yeah, I'm stupid


	3. Alone?

Dawn walked down the hallway, she wanted to ask May a question so she headed into the direction of May's locker. She walked around the corner. When she reached the corner, she drops her books with jaw wide open. She looked carefully, rubbing her eyes and pinching herself to make sure she was awake. There standing she saw Ash leaning against the lockers and May was kissing him.

"M-May?" asked Dawn. May turned.

"Oh Dawn!" she said backing away from Ash.

"I think I'll go." said Ash grabbing his books and taking off to class.

"So." said Dawn. "When were you planning to tell me?"

"I-I ummm." said May.

"Way to go." said Dawn patting May on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" asked May.

"Wow, you were the quiet one and you still got a bf before me!" said Dawn.

"I guess that means I'm better then you." said May.

"Yeah-Wait! No!" said Dawn. May laughed.

"Hey speaking of bfs and junk." May moved in closer. "Any luck with Paul?"

"No." said Dawn.

"Well you gotta make a move." said May. "Remember the dance?"

"Yeah your right." said Dawn. "But I doubt he'll say yes."

"Listen I gotta go." said May. "I'm meeting Brock so we can work on out project."

"Ok, yeah same with me, I gotta meet Paul for math." said Dawn.

"Hey maybe that's your chance?" asked May.

"Yeah." said Dawn. "See ya then!"

"Ok!" the two girls parted off into their own directions.

--

'_Paul where are you?_' thought Dawn, as she stood outside the math classroom. '_Class starts any minute now!_'

"Well look who it is?" Dawn felt an arm hit the wall behind her and touch her. She looked the student in the face.

"Jake." said Dawn.

"Well hey cutie! Long time no see." said Jake with a big anxious grin.

"What do you want?" asked Dawn.

"Well, just walking by and I'd happened to spot my favorite girl." said Jake.

"Go away." said Dawn.

"Anyway I was wondering you know that dance? How bout I take you to the dance? Pick you up at seven?"

"No." said Dawn. "Go away."

"How come? Just this once? I'll pick you up at seven." said Jake.

"For the final time no!" said Dawn. She tried to make a run for it, but Jake only blocked her way.

"Your going to the dance with _me_." said Jake. "And me only."

"She said no." a voice said behind them. Jake turned.

"Well look who it is. Violet haired boy." said Jake.

"She said she didn't want to go." said Paul.

"Why is that? Is she going with someone else?" asked Jake. "Is she going with her boyfriend that she doesn't have!" Paul walked closer. He came up to Dawn and grabbed her by the hand and pulled away into the classroom.

"Come on Dawn, you shouldn't be around these idiots." said Paul. Dawn look at her hand, as Paul pulled. They sat at there desks and Paul let go of hands.

"Thanks." said Dawn, before class started.

"Yeah whatever." said Paul looking away, trying to hide his blush. "It was nothing."

"Yeah." said Dawn.

"But just promise me." said Paul looking down at his desks. "Don't ever date one of those jock boys, or those jerks. There stupid."

"Ok." said Dawn fidgeting with her pencil. Paul sighed.

"Hey Dawn-"

"Class please open your textbooks to page 68."

"You can tell me later." whispered Dawn. Paul nodded.

--

(A/N: I'm not gonna make Paul have a real moody mood, in this story, and I'm not gonna make him all mean and rude, I'm gonna lighten his spirit up and make him a happy person, but he will be moody sometimes)

Paul closed his locker shut to be surprised by Dawn standing right in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Paul asked.

"What were you gonna tell me?" asked Dawn. "During math class?"

"Oh right!" said Paul.

"Well?" asked Dawn.

"Umm well I wanted to ask you about-"

"Guess what we got?!?!?!?" said May and Ash as the couple ran up to Paul and Dawn.

"What." said Paul. "This better be good." The couple held up six tickets.

"We got tickets for 'Moonlight Shadow' tomorrow!" they both said.

"Really?" asked Dawn. "I always wanted to see it."

"Yeah, how bout you Paul?" asked Ash.

"Yeah whatever." he said.

"So uhh Paul you were saying?" asked Dawn.

"Umm just forget it." said Paul.

"Umm ok?" said Dawn.

"I'll see you guys around later." said Paul. He walked off.

"What's wrong with him?" asked May.

"Who knows." said Dawn.

"I think I might know." said Ash. Ash followed after Paul.

"What do you want?" asked Paul, as Ash reached up to him.

"You were gonna ask her right?" asked Ash.

"Nooo." said Paul sarcastically.

"Paul seriously." said Ash.

"What do you think?" asked Paul.

"Oh sorry." said Ash.

"Whatever." said Paul.

"Paul maybe you should just go up and kiss her, it worked for me!" said Ash.

"Yeah Ash maybe for you but not for me." said Paul. "It's a lot different."

"Hmm." said Ash.

"You two need alone time." said Ash. "Why not at the movies tomorrow?"

"Can you please just give me some space." said Paul.

"Sorry." said Ash as he stopped walking.

"See you at lunch." said Paul.

"Yeah see ya." said Ash.

--

"So as I was saying." said Drew. "My science teacher was like well if your gonna be like that then you'll be down at the principal anytime soon. and I was like 'Excuse me? What did I do?' the teacher got so mad."

"Wow." said Brock

"So what happen?" asked Ash. As four of the six sat a lunch table enjoying there lunches.

"Nothing." said Drew.

"Nothing?" asked May.

"Yup nothing." said Drew.

"Wow!" said Ash.

"I agree." said Brock. The chair between Ash and Drew was now empty, until Paul suddenly came in and sat in it. He stared down to the ground not saying a word. Next came Dawn sitting between Ash and May. Paul and Dawn did not say a word at all, or made any eye contact.

"I think I'm gonna go to the girl's room." said May, as she stood from her chair, she looked at Dawn.

"Would you care to come with?" asked May. Dawn nodded. She stood up as well. The two girls walked around the table, as Dawn past Paul she slid a hand through his hair. As she did this Paul grabbed her hand but then let go of it quickly, and with that the two girls walked on.

--

Can anyone guess what had happen? Ooo I just can't wait till I write the next chapter! I just can't stop, I really wanna get to the play part Well I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. kkiss?

"Ok." said May, as the two girls reached the bathroom. She looked under all of the stalls to make sure no one was in the bathroom. She put her hands on her hips. "Ok what happen Dawn?" Dawn sighed. She turned away from May.

"Nothing." she lied.

--

"So Paul." asked Drew.

"What happen?" asked Brock. Paul turned away.

"Nothing." he lied.

--

"Dawn tell me!" said May.

"It's nothing! Really." said Dawn.

--

"Paul can you please tell us." said Ash.

"Will you quit bugging me?" asked Paul.

--

"Stop! Quit bugging me." said Dawn.

--

"Paul!" cried Drew. "PLEASE tell us."

--

"Dawn, I beg of you! Please tell me." said May. Dawn sighed.

--

Paul sighed.

"Fine." he said.

--

"Fine." she said. "It all began when me and Paul, were practicing for the play."

"I'm listening." said May, leaning over the sink.

--

"Dawn wanted me to go and practice for the play with her." began Paul. "We were in the dressing room, going over lines."

--

"We sat by the door in the dressing on rolling chairs." said Dawn.

--

"We're on rolling chairs, and we sat by the door."

--

"We were practicing the end of the play." said Dawn. "We came to the kissing part. But we skipped that, or so we think-"

--

"We were at the very end of the play at the kissing part. We skipped that though." said Paul. "But-"

--

"We sat going over lines. There was pause for a moment, and during that moment-"

--

"The door opened up, and since my chair was right by the door, the door pushed my chair-"

--

"Paul's chair got pushed over by the door." said Dawn.

--

"My chair got pushed into Dawn's chair and well then-"

--

"We both kinda umm well….." stumbled Dawn. "We sorta-"

--

"Kissed each other, because the door pushed me." said Paul. The table was quiet.

--

May stood there blankly.

"See?" asked Dawn. "Nothing! It's totally fine-Yeah right!"

"You kissed Paul?" asked May.

"It was an accident though. It was the door's fault." said Dawn. May laughed.

--

"Paul and Dawn sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g." sang Drew happily.

"Will you shut up." said Paul.

"Wow Paul." said Ash.

--

"Can we go back to the table now?" asked Dawn. May nodded and headed back out.

--

"So?" asked Drew, as the girls were back at the table.

"Yeah.." said Brock.

"What's there to talk about?" asked Ash. May shrugged.

"Who knows." she said taking a bite of her tuna salad.

"I can't wait till we get to go see 'Moonlight Shadow'!" said Drew. Everyone was quiet.

--

OHH I love this chapter. I really couldn't think of better way for Dawn and Paul to kiss on accident. Next chapter, is when they go to see moonlight shadow and a bigger surprise? Sorry I won't be putting up any songs from the play for a while cause I don't have my script with me.


	5. Paul's House

The six friends had all gone to the movies together the next night. They had bought all of there food and drinks. They had bought three tubes of popcorn (two to share one) and sodas for everyone. They made their way and found their way. The order went like this from left to right: Drew, Brock, Ash, May, Dawn, and Paul.

"I heard that this movie is supposed to be really good." said May as the two girls talked to make time go by as the previews showed.

"Yeah." said Dawn. "I can't wait." The movie had started a couple of minutes later. Throughout the scary parts, Dawn couldn't help but to cling onto Paul's sleeve. Paul really didn't mind. The movie ended, and the gang crowded outside. Dawn's cell phone began to ring. She answered it. "Hello?" she said. "Oh hey mom." There was a pause. "Oh yeah sure, I'm sure it would be ok with one of them. Bye." Dawn hung up.

"Who was that?" asked May.

"My mom." said Dawn. "She and her friends are having like a meeting or something, and I have to stay at a friend's house tonight." She looked at May.

"Uh I already have company over. My cousin and Sue are staying for the week, and we have no room. Sorry." said May. Dawn turned to the guys.

"Any of you have a guest room?" she asked.

"You know my mom Dawn." said Ash. "She would kill me."

"Yeah and I'm actually spending the night at Ash's." said Drew. Dawn faced Brock.

"My mom has company over to." said Brock. All eyes landed on Paul.

"What?" he asked.

"Please?" asked Dawn. Paul sighed.

"Why me." he muttered.

"So that means I can stay!" said Dawn.

"Let her stay Paul." said May. "I don't believe you have anything going on tonight."

"Yeah and your parents are cool with like everything." said Drew.

"I guess she could stay." said Paul.

"Thank you so much!" said Dawn jumping up and down.

"Yeah whatever." muttered Paul. He still couldn't believe he was actually saying yes to this. This was going to be a very interesting.

--

Everyone had said there goodbyes and headed off to home. Paul and Dawn had first stopped off at Dawn's house to gather her stuff.

"Let's go." said Dawn as she put her book bag over her shoulder. Dawn was lucky that she lived somewhat close to Paul.

--

They had reached Paul's house about five minutes later. Paul had talked to his parents about Dawn staying over and they didn't mind at all. The two walked up to Paul's room. Dawn had been to Paul's house before but this time it felt different. Paul opened the door to his room. Dawn walked into the familiar room. She sat on the soft bed.

"Be right back." said Paul. He disappeared for a moment then came back with a sleeping bag. Dawn looked confused. He threw the sleeping bag to Dawn. "Do you want the bed or the floor?" asked Paul.

"U-uh it doesn't really matter!" said Dawn. "I'll take the floor. I'm used to it." Dawn had totally forgotten that Paul didn't have a guestroom.

"Ok suit yourself then." said Paul. Since it was so late, the two had gotten ready for bed. Paul went to the bathroom to get ready, he came back with his pajamas on. A black t-shirt with gray pajamas pants. Dawn actually thought he looked cute with his pjs on. Dawn dug through her bag.

"Oh crap!" said Dawn.

"What?" asked Paul.

"I forgot my pajamas." said Dawn, feeling embarrassed. Pau reached through a door and pulled out clothes. He threw the clothes Dawn. "What's this?" she asked.

"A t-shirt and pants." said Paul. "You said you didn't have any pajamas right?"

"Yeah." said Dawn. She went to the bathroom. She came back in Paul's clothes. Dawn thought they were really comfy even though they were a little big on her, she didn't mind. Paul was already getting into bed. Dawn laid out her sleeping bag on the floor. Paul threw a pillow at her.

"Good night." he said, turning off the light.

"Good night Paul." said Dawn. She laid down, and began to fall asleep.

--

Later on sometime after midnight a hug storm came and it awoke Dawn. She looked around the room frightened. Lighting and thunder were outside. Dawn stood up and closed the curtains. She heard the thunder it scared her. She crawled into Paul's bed.

--

Dawn awoke feeling all warm. She opened her eyes. She felt different. She looked and saw Paul. She had suddenly realized that she was cuddled up against Paul chest. Dawn tried moving. But she couldn't. Paul's arms were wrapped around her! Holding her like a teddy bear. When she tried to move, the tighter Paul would hug her. But strangely Dawn liked it. She felt safe in Paul's arms. She could tell they were strong, his arms. Dawn decided to go back to sleep.

--

Paul woke up, feeling something against his chest. He looked. It was Dawn! He realized what he was doing also. Dawn shifted. Paul had no idea how he had gotten into this position, or how Dawn had gotten into his bed. But he actually liked it. It was what he always wanted. Having a crush on the same girl since fourth grade was hard, but now well it was sorta easy for him. Especially now. He kept his arms around Dawn. He fell back asleep.

--

Dawn had woken up again for the finally time. She shifted more, making Paul to wake up now. Dawn noticed. She tried to move but Paul wouldn't let go of her.

"Stay." he said. Dawn was shock to hear what Paul had said. "I like you where you are." Was this a moment that could probably never happen again? Dawn stayed. She cuddled up even more. She guess Paul wouldn't mind since he did want her to stay.

"Why do you want me to stay?" asked Dawn.

"Because." said Paul.

"Because what?" Dawn looked up into Paul's eyes.

"Because I like you here." said Paul.

"Really?" asked Dawn.

"Duh." said Paul, he drew Dawn closer to him. "And besides you smell nice." Dawn blushed at the comment.

--

I could die! I never knew Paul could act like that. Wow. There is more! This isn't the end of this scene.


	6. Kenny

"P-Paul?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah?" asked Paul.

"Uh never mind." said Dawn.

"Ok." said Paul. '_This is my chance!_' thought Paul.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Dawn.

"Why am I doing this?" asked Paul. "Why are you agreeing to do this?" Dawn scooted up to face Paul. She made eye contact with Paul. Both of their heads rested on the pillow. Inches apart from each other.

"Why?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah." said Paul. Paul remember his own words. '_If you wanna tell her then just go up and kiss her.' _Dawn shrugged.

"I'm not really sure." said Dawn. Paul looked at her. He looked into her eyes. He cupped his hand over her cheek and brought her in and kissed Dawn. Not knowing what to do, Dawn deepened the kiss. Dawn wrapped her arms around Paul's neck. Dawn rolled, making Paul go on top of her. The door to Paul's room suddenly swung open.

"Breakfast is ready!" said Paul's mom. Paul startled by his mom, rolled off the bed landing on the ground with a thump.

"Ow." he muttered.

"Oh sorry." said Paul's mom.

"Out." said Paul. The door closed. Paul got up and sat up on the bed. Dawn sat up. She got behind Paul and wrapped her arms around Paul's neck. Dawn rested her head on Paul's shoulder. She really didn't know what had just happened, or what it meant, but it felt good. "Don't tell anyone." said Paul.

"Ah?" asked Dawn.

"Don't tell anyone not even May." said Paul.

"Tell anyone about what?" asked Dawn.

"What we just did." said Paul. "And what you're doing now."

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"Um ok?" said Dawn. They got ready for the day. This time they both got dressed in the same room. They really didn't mind. They only stripped down to their underwear. Dawn was so happy that it was a Saturday.

"Paul?" asked Dawn, as she was packing her stuff.

"Yeah Dawn?" asked Paul.

"Can I keep this?" asked Dawn feeling embarrassed as she held up Paul's t-shirt.

"I don't see why not." said Paul confused. "Keep the pants to. I don't need them."

"Thanks." said Dawn. She packed the clothes away.

"Ready to go?" asked Paul.

"Yeah." said Dawn. The two headed out the door, and stepped outside to a beautiful morning. They walked to Dawn's house, holding hands. As they started to get closer to Dawn's house, Dawn noticed a boy with red hair standing in front of her house. Dawn squinted her eyes. "Could it be?" she asked. With that she took off running to her house, with Paul trying to catch up behind her.

"What the heck!?" asked Paul.

"KENNY!" said Dawn s she ran up to the red head boy and hugged him from behind.

"Dede." said Kenny.

"Dede?" asked Paul quietly as he caught up.

"I told you not to call me that." said Dawn.

"Sorry, habit I guess." said Kenny. Kenny noticed Paul. "Who's this Dawn?"

"I'm P-" Dawn interrupted.

"This is Paul. _My boyfriend._" said Dawn. Paul's eyes widened.

--

Can't wait till next chapter! It's getting interesting. Very.


	7. Boyfriend Paul

"_Boyfriend?" _thought Paul.

"Your boyfriend?" asked Kenny. Dawn nodded.

"You bet." said Dawn.

"When did I become your boyfriend?" whispered Paul to Dawn. Dawn ignored the question.

"Yeah we even made out this morning." said Dawn.

"What did I talk to you about this morning!" hissed Paul.

"Because I slept over at Paul's house last night. I slept in his bed and Paul wouldn't stop hugging me!" said Dawn.

"B-b-but?" stuttered Paul. "What are you doing?"

"Just follow along." whispered Dawn.

"So much for keeping everything a secret." muttered Paul.

"Umm ok." said Kenny. "Well I'm gonna go inside."

"Ok. I'll see you." said Dawn. Paul waited until Kenny was inside. Paul turned Dawn around and faced her.

"What was that all about?" asked Paul.

"What?" asked Dawn.

"That!" said Paul. Dawn kissed Paul on the lips. "This isn't the time."

"What?" asked Dawn. "I thought you were my boyfriend?"

"Ok now you're confusing me?" said Paul.

"I tell you about over a long walk." said Dawn.

"Ok."

--

"So you wanna make Kenny not to like you anymore?" asked Paul.

"That's right." said Dawn. "I just want us to be friends. Me and Kenny. He always had a crush on me when we were little and he's always been trying to capture my heart but it still hasn't worked. I wish he would give up, so I thought maybe if I had a boyfriend he would give up."

"So you want me to pretend that I'm you're boyfriend?" asked Paul.

"If you would?" asked Dawn.

"Why couldn't you have asked someone else?" asked Paul.

"Paul. Seriously, who else could I ask?" asked Dawn.

"Fine." muttered Paul. "I'll do it."

"Thank you!" said Dawn. She hugged Paul. "Just pretend until Kenny leaves."

--

"A month!?" asked Dawn, as the fake couple returned home.

"Yup. I'll be here for a month." said Kenny. "And I'll be going to your school to."

"Can I talk to you for moment alone Dawn?" asked Paul. Dawn dragged Paul in to a different room. "A month?"

"I know. I thought he would only be here for about a week." said Dawn.

"And he's going to our school to." said Paul. "At school? What are people gonna think?"

"Oh crap." said Dawn. "Now what?"

"Don't ask me." said Paul.

"Just pretend for now. I'm sure we'll figure out something." said Dawn. They began to walk back to Kenny. Dawn stopped in her tracks, and turned to Paul. "I might have to sleep over at your house again tonight."

"Fine." said Paul.

"You're the best." said Dawn. They walked back to where Kenny was.

"Everything ok?" asked Kenny.

"Oh yeah!" said Dawn. "Just peachy."

--

-silence-


	8. Acting

"Are you sure?" asked Kenny.

"Oh yeah totally." said Paul. "We're all happy campers!"

"Ha, your funny." said Kenny.

"And he's and amazing kisser!" said Dawn. '_Here we go again._' thought Paul. "I think you should just drop that crush you have on me and go for someone else."

"Are you kidding me!" said Kenny. "I'm not really sure that you two will last long. It doesn't seem like Paul will put his act together."

"What did you just say?" asked Paul, stepping a little closer. Dawn grabbed Paul by the sleeve.

"Now now, come down." said Dawn.

"First make _him_ shut up." said Paul. Paul grabbed Dawn by the hand and pulled her away.

"Where are we going?" asked Dawn. '_Great acting Paul! Or was it real?_'' thought Dawn.

"Anywhere away from this place." said Paul. '_Real._'

"Thank you." said Dawn, as they got out of the house.

"Thank you?" asked Paul.

"Yeah, thank you." said Dawn. "For back there, you did great acting!"

"What acting?" asked Paul.

"So you weren't acting?" asked Dawn.

"No why would I?" asked Paul. Dawn moved closer in to Paul.

"Do you mind I spend the night again?" she asked.

"I don't see why not?" said Paul. "What about Kenny?"

"Just leave him. We've got better things to do." said Dawn.

"We do?" asked Paul.

"Yup. We certainly do." said Dawn.

"Uhh." said Paul.

"Come on!" said Dawn. "I'm hungry."

"Let's go then." said Paul.

"Yeah!"

--

Dawn took a bite of her slice of pizza. "They have the best pizza here!"

"Yeah." said Paul. He couldn't stop looking at Dawn.

"You ok?" asked Dawn.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah." said Paul.

"Alright." said Dawn.

"I can't believe we have to go back to school tomorrow." said Paul changing the subject.

"Are your parents leaving town this week?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah. Why?" said Paul.

"There going to the same place my parents are going to." said Dawn. "It's like a work thing. Whichever adult has a job must go."

"Yeah. I've heard of it." said Paul.

"You didn't hear the best part yet." said Dawn.

"What?" asked Paul.

"We don't have to go to school." said Dawn.

"Hmm interesting." said Paul.

"Yeah." said Dawn. She looked down at the floor. Paul sighed.

"You can stay at my place for the next couple of weeks." said Paul.

"Really!" said Dawn.

"I know you don't want to be in that house of yours alone with Kenny." said Paul.

"You're the greatest!" said Dawn. She gave Paul a kiss on the lips. "Thank you." Paul returned the kiss.

--

"Is that who I think it is?"

"It is Julia!"

"You've got that right." said Julia. "The new couple of the school."

"He'll pay." said Jake. Julia grabbed out her cell phone.

"Say cheese." she said. She snapped the picture.

"What are you doing?" asked Jake.

"Just getting a picture for the yearbook." Julia smiled.

"Why would you do that?" asked Jake.

"Because I can." said Julia. Jake shook his head.

--

The two broke.

"Why did we just do that in public?" asked Paul.

"Because that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do." said Dawn. A small blush appeared on Paul's face. It was quiet for a moment.

"Hey Paul?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah?" he asked, as he stared into Dawn's eyes.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" she asked.

"Sure." said Paul. "I could use the company."

"Same with me." said Dawn.

--

Julia leaned in closer trying to hear Dawn and Paul's conversation.

"T-they sleep in the same bed?" she asked.

"W-what!" spat Jake.

"It's true. Listen."

"Oh my goodness!" said Jake. "You're quite right."

--

"Let's go." said Paul.

"Ok! _Sweetie_." said Dawn.

"Come on _honey_." said Paul joking.

"Funny." said Dawn.

"Let's just go." said Paul.

--

wow looks like I'm done with this chapter! Yay. lol XD


	9. Deal

The fake couple as you should call them, walked off and went to Paul's house.

"Shouldn't you go get your stuff?" asked Paul.

"I will." said Dawn. "Later. Cause Kenny might still be there, and then I'll have to explain to him why I'm gonna be at your house for the next couple of weeks."

"Right?" said Paul. Dawn went up to Paul's room. She lay down on the soft bed. Paul came up and entered the room. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Lying on your bed." said Dawn.

"Why?" asked Paul. Paul sat on the bed.

"Because I want to." said Dawn. "And It reminds me of you. It smells just like you." Paul laughed.

"Well I hope so." he said. "It is my bed." Paul leaned over Dawn. The eyes had met once again.

"Hey Paul." said Dawn.

"Your pretty." said Paul. Dawn blushed at the comment.

"Oh stop it." said Dawn. "Your just saying that."

"No I'm not." said Paul. "I really mean it."

"Paul." said Dawn. "No one is around. You can stop pretending." Paul stood right up.

"You don't get it!" he said.

"Paul?" asked Dawn.

""Never mind." said Paul. "I'll be downstairs." he walked out of the room and went downstairs. Dawn sat up watching Paul leave.

--

Paul was in the kitchen, having a glass of water.

"I can't believe it." he muttered. He drank some of his water. He sat down on the counter. Dawn walked into the kitchen.

"Paul?" she asked.

"What?" asked Paul.

"Can we talk?" asked Dawn. She sat next to Paul on the counter. Paul sighed.

"Why?" asked Paul.

"Why what?" asked Dawn.

"Why haven't you figured it out yet?" asked Paul.

"Figure what out?" asked Dawn. Paul got off the counter and faced Dawn. He put his hands on Dawn's shoulders.

"I'll make you a deal." he said.

"Ok?" said Dawn.

"I'll tell you the big secret after when we perform the play." said Paul.

"Uh ok?" asked Dawn.

"But." said Paul. "Only if you stay here until Kenny leaves."

"Deal." said Dawn. "But."

"But what?" asked Paul.

"You take me to the dance." said Dawn. Paul grabbed her by the waist and brought her down from the counter. He kissed her softly on the lips. He put his forehead up against the Dawn's forehead.

"You've got yourself a deal." said Paul. He kissed Dawn again. Dawn giggled.

--

Ya I'm loving all of these chapters more and more.


	10. Pervert and pictures

Later on that night, Paul and Dawn had gotten ready for bed. Paul's parents had already left. Paul took off his shirt. He began to look for a clean t-shirt. Dawn stripped down to her underwear. She bent down and began to look for her pajamas. Paul walked by Dawn.

"Hey hottie." he said, laughing a little.

"Well well." said Dawn standing up. "Who's the pervert?"

"Not me." said Paul. Dawn put her hands on her hips, standing there like she was in a nude photo shoot.

"You know I think I'm gonna sleep in this." said Dawn, pointing to her underwear and bra.

"Fine by me." said Paul.

"So you are a pervert!" said Dawn.

"Who says?" asked Paul. Dawn went looking threw bag again. She pulled out the t-shirt that Paul let her keep. She put it on. Paul was glad that Dawn was wearing his shirt. Dawn pulled out the pajama pants also. She slipped them on. Paul had found a t-shirt. He wore his boxers and a black t-shirt to bed. Dawn was a little embarrassed by that. Dawn crawled into bed. She hid under the covers. Paul crawled into bed. He turned off the light.

"Goodnight Paul." said Dawn.

"Goodnight Dawn." said Paul. Dawn scooted closer to Paul. She snuggled up close against him.

"I love you." Dawn whispered. Paul had heard this. He didn't say anything. He hugged Dawn, tightly.

--

Paul felt something heavy on his chest. He slowly opens his eyes. He looked.

"Dawn." he whispered. He smiled. Dawn lay across his chest breathing silently. She used his upper chest as a pillow. Paul stroked Dawn's hair. '_I wished I could have replied to you last night, but we made a deal that I would tell you after the play._' thought Paul. Dawn woke up.

"Paul?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah Dawn?" asked Paul.

"Oh ok good you're here. Then my nightmare is over." said Dawn. She rubbed her eyes.

"You had a nightmare?" asked Paul.

"Yeah. But now I'm fine since you're here." said Dawn. Paul smiled. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Dawn smiled. His hands were so strong and soft at the exact same moment. The two had gotten up and quickly got changed. Paul's cell phone rang. "Oh I'll get it!" said Dawn. She picked up the cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Dawn?" asked a voice on the other end.

"Yup. Hey Ash." said Dawn.

"Can I talk to Paul?" asked Ash.

"Sure." said Dawn. She handed the phone to Paul. "It's Ash." Paul picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said. "Oh hey Ash….Yeah sure! I'll be over there in about thirty minutes." Paul hung up.

"What was that about?" asked Dawn.

"Oh Ash invited me over." said Paul.

"Cool!" said Dawn. "Can I come?"

"Uh it's kinda boy's only today." said Paul.

"Oh." said Dawn.

"I'm sorry Dawn." said Paul. "Maybe next time."

"Oh it's fine!" said Dawn.

"Call May and see what she's up to." said Paul.

"Ok." said Dawn. Paul gave her a long lasting kiss on the lips. He wanted to say the words but he couldn't.

"I'll see you tonight." said Paul.

"Ok." said Dawn. She hugged Paul and then gave him a kiss on the lips. Paul leaned up against Dawn. Inches apart.

"I promise." said Paul. "Next time we'll do something together." Dawn nodded. Paul left after that. When he was gone, Dawn spread herself onto his bed. She took out her cell phone.

"Hey May? Wanna come over?" asked Dawn. "Yeah meet me at Paul's house."

--

The doorbell rang. Dawn went downstairs to answer the door. It was May.

"Hey Dawn." said May.

"Hey May! Come on in." said Dawn. May stepped inside.

"So why did you want me to come here?" asked May. "Is Paul ok with it?"

"Oh yeah Paul is totally ok with it. Why wouldn't he?" asked Dawn.

"But what about your house?" asked May.

"Long story." said Dawn. "Come on." She dragged May up to Paul's room.

"What are we doing?" asked May.

"Going to mine/Paul's room." said Dawn. The two girls had reached the bedroom.

"What the heck?" asked May. "I'm so confused."

"Ok promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise!" said May.

"Ok." said Dawn. "I'm living with Paul for the next month." May almost screamed.

"W-what?" asked May. Dawn sat May down and told her the whole story. Even the bed parts. "You two sleep in the same bed?"

"Yes."

"He saw you in your bra and underwear?"

"Yes."

"You two made out."

"Sorta."

"Wow." said May.

"I know." said Dawn. "But it feels so strange."

"Like what?" asked May.

"Well I mean we do all of this stuff together like we're boyfriend and girlfriend for real, but I guess we just really won't show it and actually agree to it. We sorta deny it." said Dawn.

"But aren't you guys pretending to be bf and gf?" asked May.

"Yeah but even when no one is around we still act like it." said Dawn.

"Wow. He _**REALLY **_likes you." said May.

"Oh shut up." said Dawn. "But you have to make sure that Paul doesn't find out that you know all about this."

"Ok." said May. "But I really wanna see you guys inaction." The front door opened and slammed shut.

"He's home." said Dawn. "Follow me." The two girls crept down the stairs. May stayed on the stairs while Dawn went to Paul.

"Hey Dawn." said Paul. He kissed her on the lips.

"Hey Paul." said Dawn. "So what did you guys do today?"

"Oh you know." said Paul, wrapping his arms around Dawn's waist pulling her closer to himself. "Stuff."

"Ahh I see." said Dawn. "Oh I forgot to tell you. May is here."

"May's here?" asked Paul. Dawn nodded.

"Yeah she's upstairs." said Dawn.

"Well you better go up to her then." said Paul. He kissed Dawn on the lips once more. Dawn made her way up to the room. May already hurried up the stairs into Paul's room.

"I told you so." said Dawn, as she shut the door behind her.

"Wow, Paul is _sooo _romantic." said May.

"Haha." said Dawn. There was footsteps coming up the stairs.

"He's coming up." said May. Dawn nodded. "Act natural!" The girls sat on the bed, starting to talk about some random magazine. Paul came through the door.

"Hey May." said Paul.

"OH hey Paul." said May. Paul walked over to his closet and opened it up.

"Hey Paul what are we doing about dinner tonight?" asked Dawn. Paul closed the closet door.

"Umm I'm not sure. Wanna order something?" he asked.

"Sure." said Dawn.

"Alright." said Paul. He walked out of the room.

"I could die!" said May. She looked at the clock. "Oh shoot! I better get home work or else I will die!"

"Ok I'll see ya May." said Dawn.

--

Dawn walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"I ordered dinner." said Paul.

"Oh ok." said Dawn. There was a huge box on the counter. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure." said Paul. "It has my name on it. I found it up in the attic."

"Let's open it then!" said Dawn. Paul open the huge box. The two looked inside.

"Lot of papers." said Paul. Dawn pulled out one the papers. "What's it say?"

"Let me see. It says: Dear Journal Today was the first say of fourth grade. We had new people come. Boys and girls. One of the girls name was Dawn-" said Dawn. She looked at Paul. "Paul? Is this yours?"

"What do you think?" asked Paul. He took the paper out of Dawn's hands.

"That's from fourth grade." said Dawn. "Wow." Paul grabbed something out of the box.

"Oh my." he said.

"What?" asked Dawn. She looked at what Paul was holding.

"Fifth grade." said Paul. "Camp GreenWill."

"Yeah." said Dawn. She looked at the picture. Paul blushed. It was a picture of Dawn and Paul. They were both standing. Paul had wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist, while Dawn had her arms wrapped around Paul's neck. "I remember what we were doing!" said Dawn.

"So do I." said Paul.

"We were practicing dancing for prom-" said Dawn.

"Because we wanted to go together." said Paul.

"Yeah." Dawn nodded. Paul set the picture down and grabbed something else out. This time it was a note. Dawn read it.

Dear Dawn,

Please meet me at the ice cream parlor after school. I need to talk to you.

From your seventh grade classmate Paul

"You never came." said Dawn. "That's why I put this back in your locker to remind you."

"Yeah." said Paul. "I'm sorry. I was too nervous."

"About what?" asked Dawn. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I can't say it." said Paul.

"Why?" asked Dawn.

"Because I already promised you that I would tell you after the play." said Paul. "Remember?"

"So whatever you had to tell me back then, you still have to tell me today?" asked Dawn. The doorbell rang.

"Food's here." said Paul going to answer the door.

--

Wow aren't I amazing? I've been updating so much! seriously. TT


	11. Pizza Parlor

Dawn had trouble sleeping that night. She shifted from the position she was in. Up against Paul's chest like usually, with Paul wrapping his arms around Dawn.

"Having trouble sleeping?" asked Paul.

"Yeah." said Dawn.

"Same with me." said Paul.

"Oh really?" asked Dawn. Paul nodded. The moon light shone brightly through the curtains. Dawn shifted herself to be leveled with Paul. Eye to eye. Dawn would do this often. And when she would do this, it would only mean one thing. Dawn leaned in and kissed Paul. Paul returned the kiss. He badly wanted to go to sleep but he really didn't mind this. Later on the two finally went to sleep.

--

The next morning Paul awoke with a note next to him. It read:

Paul, I'll be out for the day. I hope to see you tonight.

Love, Dawn

"Aww well." said Paul. "I guess that means I'll be alone for the day. Unless…" Paul got out of bed and got dressed. He dialed Ash's number on his cell phone.

"Hello?" said Ash on the other end.

"Hey Ash, it's Paul." said Paul.

"Oh hey Paul. What's up?"

"I was thinking maybe you and the guys wanna go somewhere today? Maybe go grab something to eat." said Paul.

"Sure." said Ash. "I'll the other guys."

"Alright." said Paul.

"Say let's meet at the pizza parlor in about thirty minutes." said Ash.

"Ok. See you then." said Paul. They two hung up. Paul wondered where Dawn had gone. Did her and May go somewhere? Or is she with May? Paul pushed that thought aside and headed towards the pizza parlor. He tried to look for a table that could fit everyone. He walked around. Paul stopped in his tracks. He saw Kenny. Kenny looked up and saw him to. He whispered something. He had someone with him but he tell who it was. The someone turned around.

"Hey Paul." said the someone nervously.

"Dawn?" asked Paul. He walked over to there table. "So much for telling me."

"I umm." Dawn looked down.

"Why didn't you tell me? If you told me I would have been ok with it." said Paul. Paul leaned in closer to Dawn and whispered something into her ear so Kenny couldn't hear him. "I thought you didn't want to see him?" Dawn whispered back.

"I know. I'm trying to persuade him to not like me anymore." whispered Dawn.

"So is the plan still on?" asked Paul. Dawn nodded. Paul leaned back. "Well." he said. "I better get going then. I'm meeting some people here."

"Alright." said Dawn. "I guess I'll see you around later tonight?" asked Dawn.

"You got it." said Paul. He leaned in and gave Dawn a kiss on the lips. Paul stood up. He faced the door. He froze up like a statue. There stood at the door Ash, Drew, and Brock all staring at him. Paul began to walk towards them very slowly.

"Y-you a-a-a-and D-D-aa-" Ash tried to find the right words to say.

"Listen I can explain!" said Paul. The fours sat down at a table and began to discuss.

--

wow. I've been updating and updating and updating. Ok so sorry if I don't update all the time anymore. I've gotten really busy with school. So sorry if I don't update that much anymore.


	12. Drew is the REAL pervert

"So your only doing this just to help Dawn out?" asked Brock.

"Well yeah that and…." said Paul.

"You get to spend more time with her." said Drew. Paul began to blush.

"A lot." said Paul.

"How can that be a lot?" asked Ash. "I mean seriously."

"Where does she sleep?" asked Brock. Paul tried to his face. It was turning bright red.

"Where tell us!" said Drew.

"Come on Paul!" said Ash.

"In my bed." said Paul quietly.

"In your bed?"

"With me." Drew, Ash and Brock could have almost fall to the floor just then.

"Have you kissed her?"

"Countless."

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Ash.

"And we've made out also." said Paul unexpectedly.

"I could die right now." said Drew.

"Are you sure you two aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Brock.

"Only pretending." said Paul.

"Hey Paul when are you gonna tell her? I mean you have to soon." said Ash.

"After the play." said Paul.

"At the dance?" asked Drew. Paul nodded.

"This is so romantic!" said Brock. Paul rolled his eyes.

"So anything else that we should know?" asked Ash.

"Uhh let me think." said Paul. "I saw her in her bra and underwear."

"I think I choked a little." said Drew.

"Get out!" said Brock.

"No way!" said Ash. Paul shrugged. It was no big deal.

"Does she have big breasts?" asked Drew.

"Your such a pervert." said Paul. "No wonder you have so many posters of girls on your wall in your room." Drew stuck out his tongue. "Very mature Drew."

--

Drew is very mature and is a pervert XD

Very short sorry.


	13. confession

"Ok Paul." said Brock. "Why are you telling us all this stuff? I would think that you would want it to be secret."

"Your right Brock." said Paul. "But I just can't keep it all bundles up inside of me! There's just too much!"

"Now I get it."

--

Paul walked home that night, to see Dawn sitting out on the porch.

"Dawn?" asked Paul as he got closer. Dawn looked.

"Oh hey Paul." said Dawn.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Paul. Now he stood on the porch. Dawn pointed to the front door.

"Doors locked." she said.

"Oh right." Paul took a pair of keys out of his pocket. "Sorry bout that." Dawn sighed.

"Its ok." said Dawn.

"You ok?" asked Paul. The two walked inside.

"Umm Kenny is leaving early. Some family thing. He's leaving tomorrow." said Dawn.

"Oh ok." said Paul. "So I assume that the whole pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend will be over?"

"Yeah." said Dawn. She tried not to cry.

"Dawn are you sure your ok?" asked Paul. Dawn shook her head.

"Paul do you wanna know something?" asked Dawn.

"Um ok." said Paul. Dawn stared at the ground.

"I sort of lied to you." said Dawn.

"What?" asked Paul.

"About the pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend." said Dawn.

"What?" asked Paul. "So your saying that Kenny doesn't have a crush on you?"

"No, that's true, he does have a crush on me." said Dawn. "But I don't want it to stop. He barely shows it."

"So then why did you do this?" asked Paul. He took a step closer to Dawn. "I'm listening." Dawn looked up to Paul. She looked into his eyes.

"I-I did it to be with you." said Dawn. Paul's eyes widened.

"I-I umm." Paul was trying to find words to say. "But why?" he finally asked. Dawn took a deep breath in.

"Paul." she finally said. "I-I love you." Paul stared at her in astonishment. He tried speaking but he couldn't. He was about to say something until the front door swung open.

"We're home!" Paul turned.

"Mom? Dad?" he asked.

--

Dawn and Paul went upstairs. They sat on opposite sides of the bed. Paul buried his head into his hands. "Dawn?" he finally said.

"Hmm?

"Do you wanna know what I want to say to you right now?" asked Paul. Dawn nodded. "I wanted to say that I-"

"DAWN! YOUR MOM IS HOME NOW! SHE JUST CALLED!" called Paul's mom from downstairs. Dawn stood up from the bed.

"Gotta go." she said quietly. Dawn grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Wait!" said Paul. He grabbed her by the wrist. Dawn turned. "Since fourth grade you were the only one who I could think about. I scribbled your name everywhere. I would stare at you at you during class all the time. I dreamt about you. I slept with you, which was wonderful. You were my friend. We even practiced for prom Dawn! I would write love notes to you but then I would throw them away thinking to myself that you would never say yes. Remember Kool Kid at Valentines Day? Well that was me." Paul sighed. "I could never get you out of my head back then. And same today."

"Oh Paul." said Dawn. Paul hugged Dawn. He held Dawn close to himself.

"I love you Dawn." said Paul. "Forever and ever."

"DAWN! YOUR MOM WANTS YOU HOME!"

"I gotta go." said Dawn. "I'll see you around."

"Ok." said Paul. "Wait."

"Yes?"

"Dawn. Will you be my girlfriend? For real this time. Not for pretend."

"Of course you silly." said Dawn. Paul pushed Dawn against the wall. He kissed her passionately. They broke.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." said Dawn. Their faces so close to each other.

"Deal." said Paul. "Looks like we're gonna have to go to school since our parents are back."

"Aww man." said Dawn.

"Yeah well at least we'll see each other." said Paul grinning.

"I like that." said Dawn. "Listen I gotta go now for real."

"Alright." said Paul. He let her go.

"See you tomorrow then." said Dawn walking out of the room.

"See ya." said Paul.

--

"Hey you." said May as she seated herself next to her boyfriend.

"Hey May." said Ash. He kissed May on the lips.

"Haven't seen you in a while." said May.

"Well you know." said Ash. "Been a little busy."

"Same with me." said May. She stared down at her desk. Three minutes until class started. May began to fidget with her pencil without even paying to the surroundings around her. Ash took May and turned her head. He leaned in and kissed May. May returned the kiss. They broke.

"Wow." They both said. They stared into each others eyes.

"Hey guys!" That startled May and Ash a little. They looked in front of them. Dawn and Paul sat in desks in front of them.

"Hey?"

"What's up?" May noticed they both had a happy smile on their face.

"So how's the pretending going on?" asked Ash. Dawn and Paul looked at each other. Dawn softly giggled.

"Not so well." said Dawn.

"Why's that?" asked May.

"Because we're not pretending." said Dawn. Paul and Dawn held hands now.

"Oh my! No way!" said May.

"No way what?" asked Ash.

"For real?" asked May.

"For real." said Dawn.

"Get out!"

"What are they talking about?" asked Ash.

"You'll see." said Paul.

"Congrats!" said May. "I knew you two were meant for each other."

"Ok what is everyone talking about!" said Ash.

"Do we have to show you _everything_?" asked Paul.

"Huh?"

"Hey Dawn?" asked Paul.

"Yeah?" Dawn turned. Paul leaned in and kissed Dawn. "Can I help you?"

"Oh nothing." said Paul with a smirk.

"You just wanted to get together with me cause I'm such a good kisser." said Dawn.

"Maybe." said Paul.

"Ah!"

"I'm only kidding. I'm dating you because: One, your beautiful. Two: you're the best. and Three: you're a good kisser." said Paul.

"That's better." said Dawn. Paul turned to Ash.

"Get it now?" asked Paul.

"Psh. I've known that forever!" said Ash. Paul almost fell to the floor.

"May your boyfriend is a nut!" said Paul.

"Thank you so much Paul for pointing out the obvious." said May.

"Yeah-Hey!" said Ash. Everyone laughed.

--

I love this chapter so much. Ok you so you think that this is the ending? Nice try. We still got the rest of the play!


	14. sadness

"Hey Paul?" whispered Ash during study hall.

"What?" asked Paul.

"What did you get for problem 27 in math?" asked Ash.

"Uhh 215." said Paul.

"Thanks." said Ash jotting the answer down.

"Oh dear gosh." muttered Paul.

--

Dawn was happily walking down the hallway now. She could not wait until Paul got out of study hall. She wanted to spend sometime with him. They could go practice maybe. Dawn walked to her locker. She opened it up. She put her books away.

"Hello Dawn." Dawn turned to her name.

"Jake." she said in a snotty tone. "What do you want?" Jake walked closer to her.

"Nothing." he said.

--

"Class you may go." said the teacher. The kids swarmed out of the classroom.

"I gotta go Ash, I gotta go find Dawn." said Paul walking off into the direction of Dawn's locker.

"Ok see you around." said Ash.

--

"Leave me alone." said Dawn. Jake closed Dawn's locker. "Hey!" she said.

"Quiet." said Jake. He pushed her back into the lockers.

"Excuse me?" asked Dawn. Dawn tried to break free but Jake had her trapped.

--

'Almost there.' thought Paul. He wanted to see Dawn badly.

--

Jake put his forehead against Dawn's forehead.

"You're an idiot." muttered Dawn.

"What did I hear?" asked Jake.

"Nothing." said Dawn.

--

Paul walked around the corner that lead to Dawn's locker. He stopped in the middle of the hallway.

--

"Go away." said Dawn.

"Make me." said Jake. He leaned in and kissed Dawn in the lips. Dawn could not break free. She struggled but still could not.

--

"D-Dawn?" asked Paul, to himself. He rubbed his eyes to make this was not happening. It was real. Paul could not bear it. He turned around and walked off.

--

Dawn had finally pushed Jake off of her.

"Get away from me!" said Dawn, she quickly ran. After when she ran off. Jake stood there smiling.

--

Dawn walked down the hallways looking for Paul thinking he would comfort her. Dawn spotted Paul by his locker putting his books away. Dawn quickly ran over to Paul wiping her tears away. She stood behind Paul.

"P-Paul?" asked Dawn. Paul turned. He gave Dawn a cold stare. He closed his locker and walked off not saying a word, except:

"We're over." Dawn's eyes filled with tears again. Tears running down her cheeks. She could not believe this.

--

May entered the bathroom hearing crying. May looked at the bottom of the stalls. She saw pink boots. She knocked on the stall.

"This stall is occupied."

"Dawn can you come out?" asked May. Dawn recognized the voice. The stall opened and out came a crying Dawn. "What happen?"

"P-Paul broke up with me." said Dawn.

"Oh no." said May. "I'm so sorry Dawn." Dawn cried some more.

"I don't even know what I did." said Dawn. "He just gave me a cold stare and then he did it."

"I am so sorry." said May.

"He used to be a nice and warm happy person but now he's all cold and unhappy. Mad?"

"Do you know why he broke up with you?" asked May. Dawn shook her head.

"No." she said. She cried some more.

--

Sad chapter. Dawn cries a lot.


	15. Very short

Dawn laid flat in her bed crying the whole night

Dawn laid flat in her bed crying the whole night. She could not believe that Paul had broken up with her. What had she done wrong?

--

In the morning she woke to finding the answer of what had happened.

"Paul saw me kissing Jake." Dawn said. She quickly got out of bed, got dressed and ran to Paul's house. She knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Paul's mom said opening the door. "Oh um hi. Dawn."

"Is Paul home?" Dawn asked.

"He's upstairs. But he might be sleep-

"Thanks!" Dawn quickly ran up the stairs. She barged into Paul's room. He was sleeping in his bed. "Paul!"

Paul rubbed his eyes. He sat up half asleep.

"Dawn?" he asked. Dawn threw her arms around Paul.

"Oh Paul I am so so so so so so sorry! It was Jake! Jake he trapped me and kissed me!" Dawn said.

"Hey calm down Dawn." said Paul. He made Dawn let go of him. "Start from the beginning." Dawn took a deep breath.

"Jake kissed me. I didn't want to kiss him. He trapped me against the lockers." Dawn said. "I didn't for you to think that I was cheating on you! Please no Paul, I love you! You mean the world to me! Jake is just an idiot. Please will you ever forgive me?"

Paul didn't even have to think. He kissed Dawn, Dawn returned the kiss.

"I'm so sorry Dawn." said Paul hugging her.

"It's ok." said Dawn. Paul kept on hugging Dawn.

--

The couple walked to school together. May was outside sitting on the front step with Ash.

"Hey!" she said. "Look!" pointing to Dawn and Paul.

"Hey May!" said Dawn running up to her friend.

"Are you two back together now?" asked May.

"Yeah!" said Dawn.

"I'm glad to hear it." said May.

"Me too." said Dawn.

"So have you been practicing your lines for the play?" asked May.

"Sort of." said Dawn.

"Sort of?" repeated May.

"Didn't have time." said Dawn.

"About this? I'll help practice during study hall before drama." said May.

"Please and thank you!" said Dawn, hugging her friend.

--

I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I have not updated this in a loooooooooong time. I am so sorry. Sorry it's short, but at least I updated. I'll to update more and more. I've been so busy. Hey the play I finished in school. YAY. That's over in reality but not in the story no not yet. Let's just hope I remember the songs correctly. ;)


End file.
